Black Ties
by Skate-815
Summary: What if the events of the second season finale had gone very differently? Character death, but it isn't who you'd expect. HouseForeman friendship, and very, very vague HouseCameron and Huddy if you look for it. One shot.


**Summery: What if the events of the season 2 finale had gone very differently?**

**No real pairing- but there could be House/Cameron or Huddy if you look for it.**

**It's quite short, but I felt that this length was best, rather than dragging it out for another page. **

The upside of having few friends was that you didn't have very many funerals to go to. That's what House always told Wilson as he watched him put on the black tie he reserved solely for such events. Not today, and not this funeral. Today, House was standing beside Wilson, jostling him for mirror space as he too attempted to adjust the useless thing into something resembling an acceptable knot. House wouldn't pass comment on Cuddy's breasts today, nor would he make any racist jokes at Foreman's expense, because this day wasn't about him. It was about the colleague they would be burying. And despite everything Wilson and everyone else said to the contrary, House knew that the death was his fault.

It should have been different. It _should_ have been House himself in that coffin. He knew that, as would everyone else around him at his protégé's funeral. Usually, he didn't care if anyone judged him or not, or what they said behind his back. Now he wanted the gossip. He would welcome the abuse he deserved.

He wished more than ever that during Vogler's reign of terror he had been allowed to fire him, for at least then, although countless patients would have died without his input, he would still be alive and well, working at some other hospital. Instead, he had been forced with the decision of Foreman and Cameron, and he had delayed the matter until Cameron had resigned. If it had been Foreman who'd done that, or Chase who'd just left, he would have simply replaced them. If he'd fired Chase when he had the chance, he wouldn't be dead today.

It had been a normal day. Naturally, he couldn't be bothered doing his clinic hours, so once again he'd sent Chase in his place, complete with white coat and name tag. It was upon his return that Moriarty had arrived; full of rage and with a loaded gun. House had known he was an angry relative from the moment he'd set eyes on him. He'd pissed off enough people by now to know one on sight. So when the man demanded he speak to Dr. House, House had nodded him in Chase's direction, noting that the name tag was still in place. He hadn't known about the concealed weapon. All he'd been thinking about was how to make his own day better, possibly by worsening Chase's in the process.

And now Chase was dead. He was by no means House's favourite duckling, but that made no difference now. What frightened him most of all, however, was that he could just as easily have claimed someone else was Doctor House. Wilson could have been in the room at the time, and it could have been he who took the fall instead.

Cameron had taken it worst of all, and House couldn't help but wonder: what if it had been his funeral instead. How would she be coping then? She hadn't voiced an opinion on Chase's death as of yet. She hadn't verbally blamed him, but he knew that deep down, she did, for how could she not?

He found her during the proceedings, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't lean into him slightly, as the old Cameron would have done, but nor did she stiffen as he'd expected. He didn't speak, for what was there to say? '_Hey Cameron, sorry that I practically murdered your colleague.' _He really didn't think so.

Cuddy had told him numerous times not to blame himself, and he'd lied and told her that of course he didn't. She didn't believe him. She had a knack for knowing when he was lying, same as he for her. He knew she wasn't lying when she said that she didn't think it was his fault, but then, she wasn't there, was she? She didn't watch him die, didn't attempt to save him, she didn't have to live with the guilt.

He remained by Cameron's side, completely wordless until everyone began to move inside. He noticed Foreman pushing his way through the crowd, and stopped to wait for him, while Cameron walked ahead.

"Listen to me." Foreman was talking in a firm, serious tone, and House knew this was going to be one of those emotional moments he despised, "You can't blame yourself."

"Are you a shrink now?"

"No, but I've watch enough daytime TV in my time to know that this isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"You! You're actually acting human. Where's the discrimination?"

"You actually want me to make racist jokes, at a funeral? You really are the new me."

"I'm glad that you didn't make a scene today, but what about tomorrow? We're going to need you to be the old House again, because he's the one that knows how to solve cases. Can you do that?"

"I don't know." His reply surprised him, containing the brutal, honest truth about himself that he usually reserved for Wilson.

"Well you have to try. For us" he nodded at Cameron's retreating back, and House sighed, turning to the now covered grave.

"He had talent. More than some of the so called 'great' doctors out there nowadays. He would have been one of the best."

"Better than you?"

"Don't be absurd." Foreman's mouth twitched into a smile. House glanced at him sideways and sighed once again, knowing there was no turning back,

"And so will you."

"Thank you." Foreman said with sincerity.

"Don't mention it." House turned to go, but spun quickly once more, "Really. Don't mention it. I will deny that this conversation ever took place."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Foreman laughed, and jogged to catch up with his boss as he left the cemetery.

* * *

**Just another idea I couldn't get out of my head until I'd written it.**

**Reviewers will be loved.**


End file.
